Camping with Kevin and Rolf
by KevinFan16
Summary: Kevin, Rolf, and I all go camping in the woods together. But Rolf is worried his archenemy Wolf will return.
1. Camp Invitation and Rolf’s Story

**Camping with Kevin and Rolf**

(I've visited Peach Creek before in my story "My Visit to the Cul De Sac and my name is Michael.)

**Chapter 1: Camp invitation and Rolf's Story**

One day, while I was in Peach Creek, looking for Kevin, I saw Kevin and Rolf sitting at Rolf's house wondering what to do. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Not much dude," said Kevin.

"Would you like to go camping?" I asked.

"Sure," said Kevin and Rolf. So Kevin, Rolf, and I packed our bags and we boarded a bus together the campsite.

"Rolf must warn you two of Wolf and his relatives, he and his wolf pals who may be stalking us at night while we're asleep," warned Rolf.

Meanwhile, two seats behind Kevin, Rolf, and I, the Eds overheard what Rolf just said. "Oh boys, instead of going to the Jawbreaker Factory, we're going teach Michael, Kevin, and Rolf a lesson for being so mean to us," said Eddy. Ed and Double D just nodded their heads yes.

"Come on dude, that all happened in Norway, which was your old country," said Kevin.

"Well ever since I was ten years old, I've loved researching on monsters, but my favorites are vampires and werewolves, I am totally against your ene-," I said, but then I was cut off.

"YOU TRAITOR!" said Rolf, while he started punching me!

"Kevin! Get him off me!" I yelled. Kevin pulled Rolf off of me.

"Rolf, you didn't let me finish, I'm totally against your enemy Wolf," I said.

"Oh okay," said Rolf, understanding me.


	2. Arrival and Storytelling

**Camping With Kevin and Rolf**

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Storytelling**

Rolf, Kevin, and I and everyone else on the bus except for the Eds, got off the bus once the bus stopped at the campsite and then two minutes later, the Eds got off the bus and went into nearby bushes and started making the plans.

Meanwhile, Kevin, Rolf, and I had a piece of land all to ourselves, which was nearby the Eds. Rolf got the wood, Kevin lit the fire, and I set up our tent. Kevin, Rolf, and I sat by the fire, roasting marshmallows. "Hey Rolf, remember when you and Eddy had that fish fight?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, very well, I gave that Ed boy a very good beating for offending my family tradition of the beloved fish balls," said Rolf.

"Even though I wasn't there, I saw your fight on television and I rooted for you Rolf," I said.

"Good choice," said Rolf and Kevin.

Remember when you had that car chase and you were trying to catch the Eds? I should've been there," I said.

"That's was pretty stressful dude," said Kevin. Rolf nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, but Kevin I loved how you said dork out loud when the Eds escaped," I said.

"That was due to my frustration," said Kevin.

Well it's getting late, let's go to bed," I said.

"Okay," said Kevin and Rolf. Before Rolf went into the tent, he looked left and right.

"Don't even think about coming here Wolf, because I'm ready for you," said Rolf. Then Kevin, Rolf, and I all fell asleep.


	3. Revenge

**Camping with Kevin and Rolf**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

Meanwhile in the bushes, Eddy was laughing evilly. "Let's get them boys," said Eddy.

"Eddy, I'm not so sure about this," said Double D.

"You're helping or I'll take off your hat in public," threatened Eddy.

"Okay!" surrendered Double D.

"I don't have a clue what's happening guys," said Ed. So the Eds changed into their wolf costumes and looked for Kevin's Rolf's and I's tent. Eddy found a nearby tent. Eddy opened the tent and it was Jonny rubbing Plank's back!

"WILL YOU MIND!" yelled Jonny.

"Whoops sorry Jonny," said Eddy. Then Eddy found another tent and opened it. Unfortunately for the Eds, it was Sarah and Jimmy laying on towels. Ed lowered his hood.

"Hi baby sister!" said Ed.

"ED! GET YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE!" yelled Sarah.

"But Sarah…" started Ed. Then Sarah put on pink gloves and aimed a beehive at the Eds! Luckily for the Eds, the beehive landed into Jonny's and Plank's tent!

"Let's get out of here Plank!" said Jonny with his suitcase and then Jonny and Plank got on the bus. The Eds finally found Kevin's, Rolf's and I's tent. The Eds started howling which woke the three of us up!

"I TOLD YOU WOLF WOULD RETURN WITH HIS COMRADES!" yelled Rolf. I then tackled the tall wolf and then for some strange reason the tall wolf ripped his head off! It was Ed!

"Oh great!" said the short wolf, taking off his head, which revealed to be Eddy. Then Double D showed himself.

"It's time for a dork pounding!" said Kevin.

"I wouldn't count on it," said another wolf coming in the tent.

"Wolf," said Rolf.

"I'm glad you recognized me Rolf, you were lucky last time when you saved your sheep," said Wolf. Then Wolf knocked Rolf down. "You have two death choices. Either die from my rabies or be scratched to death," suggested Wolf.

"Neither will happen," said Rolf. Rolf bit Wolf. Wolf head butted Rolf's head. All of the sudden, somebody was blowing a horn really loud! It was Jimmy!

"I'm here for an Urban Ranger Report," said Jimmy.

"I'll get you instead!" said Wolf. Then Jimmy blew the horn again and scared Wolf away.

"Thank you Jimmy," said Rolf and Double D while the rest of the gang shrugged their shoulders. So the gang headed back to Peach Creek on a bus.

The End


End file.
